Zelena Arc Part 2/Script
It's 11:00 AM. Vanilla, Trippy, and Superspeed are shown at the front door of Zelena and Robo Star's house. Vanilla opens the door and the three enter. It's really quiet. A shadowy figure runs across the room. Another shadowy figure runs across the room. A loud thump startles the three. A group of people grab and tie up Vanilla, Superspeed, and Trippy. They are all tied up back to back in three chairs in the middle of the living room. Foster walks into the house suddenly. All of the kids untie Vanilla, Trippy and Superspeed. Vanilla quickly jumps into Foster's arms and hugs are tightly. The three stand there shocked. Vanilla pulls out her phone and tweets. 3 seconds later, Aiden runs in the door. Simultaneously at the same moment, it cuts to where Zelena and Robo Star are. They are shown in the Cosmic Dimension. The two begin walking across the Cosmic Dimension in search for Corvus. Zelena suddenly stops in her tracks. Zelena points a random flower in the distance. She and Robo Star run toward it. The ground starts shaking. She quickly makes a force field around them both. While she's doing that. Corvus arises from beneath the flower in a Titan-like form, standing at 100 feet tall. He laughs hysterically. Zelena flies towards Corvus and attacks. The scene then cuts to the entire group being shown in Robo Star and Zelena's kitchen. The group huddles around the piece of paper. It reads: The scene cuts back to show Zelena badly damaged getting all sorts of magical bursts of energy thrown at her. Robo Star fires a laser beam from his eye at Corvus Corvus picks up Robo Star and throws him on the ground. Corvus picks her up and grasps her in his hands. Zelena is suddenly shrouded in purple energy and she blasts a large burst of energy at Corvus, making him drop her. She flies to the ground and runs over to Robo Star. Corvus puts his hands in the air and a large orb of darkness shrouded around him. A bunch of demons begin to come out. An entire army of them. Suddenly, a portal opens behind Zelena and Robo Star. The whole group walks out of it dressed in war like attire and studded with numerous weapons. Vanilla has a machine gun and a pistol, Trippy has a bomb and a whip, Foster has all her spy weapons, Britton has a sword and multiple kunai knives, Bun is in his "Yip" form, Superspeed has battle gauntlets on, Aiden is riding on a bear, and Howdy is on his motorcycle and has multiple guns. The begin to march and sing. Song ends. Robo Star gets up. Howdy revs up his motorcycle and boosts off to the war shooting all that's in his way. The rest of the group run after him and attack all the demons that are in their way. Vanilla pulls out her phone and takes a selfie. Zelena flies up in the sky and blasts towards Corvus with a powerful punch that actually knocks him down. Zelena conjures up a huge amount of energy and launches it at Corvus. Making him in more pain. Zelena looks around to see that all the demonic warriors are defeated thanks to her friends. Zelena conjures up more energy that shines extremely bright and fires it at Corvus, actually killing him. Zelena floats down to her friends. They all cheer and celebrate. The group is shown at Robo Star and Zelena's house dancing and celebrating their victory. The episode ends with the group still dancing and celebrating. Category:Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World!